


Orange

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [22]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't his favorite color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of short-shorts written for a daily writing challenge.

Tycho used to hate the color orange, but over time he got used to wearing it almost constantly. It is a color that cries out to be noticed. Many of the Rebels wore a specific color to mark their occupation in the ranks, and pilots tended to have orange as their default. Some pilots, those who flew something other than X-Wings, sometimes chose a different color, something to mark themselves as a separate group, but mostly it was still orange.

It made things easy in some ways because when he went into the hanger he could find the pilots quickly. However, so many of the pilots in that color had the same basic build so it was difficult to figure out if you were seeing the pilots that were supposed to be there or not, since you couldn’t identify the individual as easily. Sometimes he thought that those similarities, and the uniform colors, made them a separate species from other Rebels who were crewing the capital ships, or those who were in supply, or in intelligence.

Orange was also a marked difference from Imperial service, where everything seemed to be black, grey or white.   The pilots in Imperial service wore helmets that covered their entire head, so you never saw their faces, and there never was a need for their commanders to look at them as being more than disposable. It must have been easier to order someone to their death if you never had to look them in the eye.

They were certainly never allowed to alter their uniforms or helmets in the way that Rebel pilots seemed to get away with doing. The orange might have been the basis for the flight uniform, but he had seen dozens of different symbols and markings put onto the sides of helmets. Occasionally someone, like Janson, got away with altering a uniform to show purple stars or red flaming comets, though it was usually a uniform that was taken out of service because of damage. Tycho thought that Wes sometimes caused the damage himself just to have an excuse to turn heads in the mess or pilot’s lounge later. He certainly got enough attention when he did those things, and even Tycho had to smile when the mood was lightened from those antics.

It felt odd; wearing orange instead of black. There were times when it was overwhelming that so much had changed in his life; he missed his home but he was glad to be fighting the Empire instead of fighting for it now. He was in the fellowship of those who were idealistic, stubborn in the face of defeats, and even if they didn’t speak the philosophy of Alderaan, they seemed to be living it in so many ways. The flight suit was such a minor thing to focus on, and yet it was central to his new identity as a Rebel pilot, and though he used to hate the color he was coming to love it instead.


End file.
